


Winning Bid

by Megatouch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatouch/pseuds/Megatouch
Summary: Anna, an estate flipper, has just purchased a large property in a small town. She plans to modernize and flip it within 6 months...until she forms an unexpected relationship.
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First-time poster...please be gentle!

“SOLD!” The word cracked like a shot into the crisp morning air. The silence that had fallen over the crowd during the last few moments of the auction turned to shocked whispers and frustrated grumblings. 

The man in the tweed jacket stepped forward and waved a hand to the crowd without looking at them as he approached the auctioneer. “Frank Weber.” He said, hand outstretched. 

The auctioneer met the man’s eyes and shook his hand firmly, just a little too firmly to be considered polite, and didn’t say a word. 

Frank knew from the moment he’d set foot in the town he wasn’t wanted there. This happened more often than not with these small town estate auctions. The previous owners were always beloved and the town never wanted to see the properties go to an outsider. He understood, but the lack of decorum always frustrated him. He was only doing his job, after all.    
  
His boss liked him to play nice, so he tried making small talk, even though it had never been his strong suit. “I’ve never seen so many people turn out for an auction and not throw in a bid. Is there something wrong with the place you’re not telling? Isn’t haunted, is it?” He chuckled to himself at his attempt at humor. 

The auctioneer sized up the stranger before replying “No, Sir, nothing wrong with this place. I suppose everyone's here because we’re just a real close-knit community.” In an effort to cut off the conversation he pointed out another man in the crowd. “The gentleman you need to talk to is Rich Owens. He’s right over there in the blue suit. He’ll be representing the bank’s interests in the transaction.” 

Frank took the hint and started to make his way through the dissipating crowd. Waving ahead to the banker and ignoring the hushed whispers around him. He turned his eyes downward, scanning the overgrown, under-maintained, lawn for ruts and bushes so he wouldn’t trip or scuff his freshly shined shoes. 

Suddenly in front of him, unmoving, were two very large work boots, caked with mud and grime.  _ Fantastic _ Frank thought silently as he let his gaze travel upwards. His eyes stopped when he reached a face shrouded in shadow, silhouetted by the early morning sun. Frank squinted hard, tilting his head slightly, and held his hand up in a failed attempt to view the face before him.

“Hello.” Frank was always quiet and cautious in moments like these, he’d not been as wise when he was younger and had ended up with a broken nose more than once. Hand still raised to block the sun, he waited for the mountain of a man to lead the conversation. 

Frank noticed that the crowd had grown silent around them. He knew, instinctually, that this must have been the other bidder. The only other bidder. 

The silence on the lawn was palpable, broken only by the errant cry of a robin flitting by, unaware of the gravity of the situation below it. 

Frank, right hand still raised, thrust his left hand out to the silent stranger. “Frank Weber.” He said as calmly as he could muster. “You must be the other bidder, then?” He turned a statement into a question at the last moment, trying to draw words out of the man before his fists began to speak to Frank’s face instead.    
  
Frank twitched ever so slightly as the man straightened his back, squared his shoulders and bellowed, “Sven!”. The man raised his hand to his mouth and whistled loudly. Seconds later a large dog came galloping towards them. 

Frank didn’t move. He tried to remember what you were supposed to do with dogs.  _ Play dead? No. That's bears. Move slowly away? No. That was snakes. Don’t show fear? Maybe. But impossible under the circumstances.  _ He opted to close his eyes and hope for the best. 

Frank heard the shuffling of grass near his feet and risked a peek. The man’s long strides had already begun to carry him down the sloping lawn toward the street. The dog’s much shorter legs quickening to keep up the pace next to his owner. 

Frank let down his hand and let out a ragged sigh.  _ I’m getting too old for this.  _ He thought.  _ Best to just get it over with then.  _ He approached the man representing the bank and made plans to finalize the transaction within the hour. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Frank that is wonderful news!” Anna was thrilled to hear that Frank had been able to secure such an outstanding piece of property. “I can’t believe we had to go that high. I’ll call the bank about increasing the loan amount. It’ll be worth it in the end. That property will sell for at least double what we paid when I’m done with it.” 

She shifted the phone to her other ear, pinning it there with her shoulder as she lugged her suitcase to the bed and began packing. “You said there was only one other bidder?” 

Frank gave her a vague warning about the man who’d been bidding against him, then said his goodbyes. 

As Anna continued packing, Frank’s warning kept steering her thoughts. She decided to play it safe and dug the pepper spray out her dresser and shoved it in her purse.  _ Just in case.  _ She patted her purse, zipped up her bag, and hit the road, eager to see her newest project in the flesh. 

Anna’s lead foot put her a half an hour ahead of schedule, but she still arrived to the tiny town of Arendelle at dusk. She never liked seeing one of her projects for the first time when it was shrouded in darkness. It was always just a little unnerving to do a preliminary walk through while seeking out light switches with the hopes that they actually work. 

She pulled up to The Oaken estate just as the sun was beginning to set behind it.  _ Beautiful. _ She knew she could trust Frank to judge her investments well, but this was more than she’d hoped for.

The long gravel drive led her past a huge, rolling lawn. As she pulled into the lot, typically reserved for guests, she noted the dense forest splayed out behind the estate. It was a beautiful view, but it was beginning to look ominous as the sun dipped below the tree line. 

_ I wonder just how far the property reaches.  _ She thought of the value in the vast expanse of land.  _ We paid a lot for this place, but still far undervalue if it goes to the edge of the woods. _

She turned her car off and dug her phone out of her purse to retrieve the passcode for the lockbox containing the key to the estate. 

She was fully engrossed in her phone, scanning past emails for the passcode, when a sudden noise caught her attention. She turned her phone off, scrunched down and peered through the steering wheel. 

She jumped at another loud bang. Then heard metal and wood rattling against one another, and then silence. Anna crouched down low, hoping whatever, or whoever it was left quickly. She was thankful that the man lumbering around the porch, peering into the windows didn’t seem to notice her. 

She gripped her pepper spray tightly between her fingers and dialed 911 as fast as she could. 

She shrunk down even further, assuming the man on her new porch was the man who Frank had warned her about earlier in the day.

Small town police forces are either eerily quick or incredibly slow to respond.  _ Thank God.  _ Anna thought as she realized, from the shimmering red and blue lights along the road less than 3 minutes later, that Arendelle’s police were the speedy sort. 

They turned their lights off as they approached the house, and the intruder didn’t seem to notice them, or just didn’t care they were there. 

Two officers got out of the cruiser and Anna followed suit. The man on the porch turned at the sound of car doors. But, much to Anna’s surprise, he didn’t run.

One officer sauntered over to her and the other approached the man on the porch. “Hey-a.” said the officer nearest her. He wore a grin she couldn’t quite read. “I assume you’re the one called in the intruder?”

Anna nodded and opened her mouth to speak just as the other officer hollered, “Well, well, well. Kristoff. Why am I not even the slightest bit surprised? 

“Ugh” The intruder threw his hands up towards the sky and growled back “Great. Just who I wanted to see tonight. Kevin, if you’re going to arrest me just do it already.” There was a hint of a slur to his words and he wavered slightly before he slammed his hand against the windowpane causing the glass to rattle dangerously. 

The man on her porch sank to the ground, back straight and rigid against the worn siding of the estate, arms held straight out over his knees, waiting to be cuffed. Anna shifted her weight in the gravel. 

The small noise was enough to reignite a flame somewhere inside him. He locked eyes with her and deep growl started in his throat and ended with an accusatory “you!” on his lips. He stood and pointed at her, rising high above all of them. 

The officers placed themselves between him and Anna, cuffing him and setting him, rather roughly, into the back of the police car. 

As she stood, awkwardly, waiting for the police to finish she tried to make sense of her emotions, of his. She considered herself an excellent judge of character. But when she looked at him in the back of the cruiser, broad shoulders hunched over, his hands cradling his face...suddenly all the wrong words kept running through her mind.

_ When she’d seen him on the porch she’d seen dangerous, angry, violent, _

_ but now she just saw  _

_ hurt, broken, scared, sad.  _

All at once she felt terrible that she’d called him in. She was attempting to convince herself she’d done the right thing when the officer approached her again. 

He handed her his card. “I’m Hal.” He shifted on his feet. She was used to men being uncertain around her and smiled warmly at him in an effort to calm his nerves. “I...uh...if this clown gives you any more grief, you just call us. You can call me at that number right there.” He tapped the card he’d given her, “That’s my personal number and I’ll pick up anytime. Can’t be too careful, I suppose.” He nodded back to the cruiser as he took a breath then started back in “His name is Kristoff, he’s a local guy... not ever in any trouble... but I think he’s drunk as a skunk tonight. We’ll take him to the station and make him sleep it off there so he doesn’t come to scare you again.”

Anna was thankful that after a few more polite welcomes and nervous twitterings, the cruiser's horn blared. She waved at Hal and his partner as they backed away with the drunk in tow. 

Within moments, she’d found the code and the lockbox retrieved the key, found her way inside and relocked the door.

Mentally she immediately began inventorying the contents of the estate, all part of the estate sale and all belonging to her now. 

There were a lot of antiques, beautiful, really. Even as her eyes began to droop she had already begun to make note of what would fit into her modern vision for the estate and what she would sell.

Anna opted, in the dim lights of the night, to sleep on the couch that evening. Sleep came for her hard and fast that night, washing over her like a wave. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Anna was startled awake by a loud grumbling. She fell off the couch and pushed the wild tangles of red hair away from her face. She listened silently, not even daring to breathe. The noise came again, but when she heard it this time, she threw her head back, laughing hysterically, staring down at her own stomach. 

“Guess it’s time to eat.” She muttered to herself. She hoisted herself off the floor, spent some time getting ready, plaited her hair into two messy copper braids, grabbed her keys, her purse and headed out the door.

Anna had done this many times before in other small towns where she’d flipped estates. The ‘walk into a restaurant to be met with silent stares’ thing was old news to her...but this would be her first time putting a home-town boy in jail and she was nervous.

She sat at the diners bar area and ordered pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice. 

She ate in silence, mostly starting at her food, but occasionally risking a glance, meeting curious stares with the friendliest gaze she could muster until finally an older man sat down next to her and struck up a conversation. 

“So, you’re the one who was pulling that little puppet's strings yesterday morning, eh?? His voice was gruff, but she sensed no real hostility.

“No strings.” She smiled at him kindly and continued “Not really. He does do some contract work for me though. I trust his judgment when it comes to these investment properties” 

“Investment properties?” His voice was less gruff and more inquisitive now. 

“Yes,” Anna replied. “My company, we buy estates, renovate the properties, get rid of what we can’t reuse and then sell.” She paused slightly and continued when she was met with silence. “It’s never been a bad thing for the towns I've worked in. In about 6 months and you’ll have a beautifully restored property with new owners paying loads of property taxes.”

“I’m Anna, by the way.” She wiped her small hand on her napkin and stuck her hand across her body just as the door to the diner chimed and things fell silent once more.

She didn’t have to turn around to know who had just walked in. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. There were three thunderous steps, each louder than the last and she could feel him standing over her. 

The man Anna had extended her hand to, ignored it completely and regarded the space above her head. “Uffda, man.” He was fighting back a smirk. “What happened to you?”

“As if you don’t know, Sam.” His voice was loud and rough, sarcastic, but she didn’t sense anger. “As if you don’t all already know.” 

Sam feigned ignorance “No idea whatsoever buddy. Do tell” he stifled back a laugh and rested his head in his hands like a gossip seeking teenager. 

Anna was wishing herself to a different time and place, to no avail. “Why don’t you ask your new friend here, Sam? She knows all about it.” He grunted as he sat down in stool right next to Anna. “Gloria, I’m in need of breakfast. The county isn’t serving anything worth eating these days.” 

Howls of laughter went up around the diner and the waitress, who seemed to have been waiting for her cue, brought him a plate piled high with eggs and bacon as well as a waffle so big Anna couldn’t tell if there was a plate under it or not. 

Anna sat perfectly still, staring sadly at her mostly uneaten plate of food. Her mind raced. 

_ What’s he going to do?  _

_ I'm so hungry.  _

_ Don’t cause trouble.  _

_ I’m so hungry.  _

_ Leave before it gets worse.  _

_ But I’m so hungry.  _

_ Nope. _

_ Nose to the grindstone, get to work, get finished, get home.  _

_ Get up and go _

_ Now.  _

She swiveled on her stool before she stood so she wouldn’t have to look the mountain of a man in the face. She grabbed her purse and began to leave.

She heard his seat turning behind her, but kept walking. “C‘mon now, stranger,” Kristoff called. She stopped dead in her tracks as he continued to poke the bear. “I dunno where you're from, but around here it’s not considered good form to leave without paying.” He paused to stoke the watching patrons, putting a finger up, signaling for them to wait...because he wasn’t finished. 

He remained seated, but his shoulders stiffened and he grinned. “Especially for someone of your grand stature. Surely if you can afford that property, the least you could do is pay for your meal and tip Gloria a little.”

Anna closed her eyes and began to count. She only made it to 4 and she knew she would regret what was about to happen before the words even came out of her mouth. This oaf of a man had pushed her too far. 

She whipped around and laid into him “Listen, carefully,  _ Christopher _ . I understand your frustration about not being able to keep up at the auction. I’ve been there. I’ve lost properties too. But you know what I don’t do?” She saw his shoulders sink a fraction, but he’d made her too angry to care. So, she dug in. 

“What I  _ don't  _ do, is I  _ don’t _ get drunk and go nosing around rattling doors and nearly breaking windows.” A few other patrons gasped slightly and she used the shocked look on his face and theirs to twist the knife in even further. 

“I will  _ not _ apologize for calling the police because you know what? You scared me last night.” She pushed her small finger toward his broad chest. 

“But I’m not afraid now.” She scowled, finally meeting his gaze. “Not now that I can see you in the light of day. You’re just a big guy who is used to being able to push people around to get his way. You’re a bully, but I will not allow that to work on me.” 

Anna had unwittingly stepped closer and closer as she’d yelled at him. Their faces were now inches apart. Her eyes were bright and fierce, and Kristoff couldn’t look away. 

He took a deep breath and scrubbed at his face, reminding himself that she was the enemy, no matter how blue her eyes were. The adorable smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose weren’t going to give his home back. Her passion and strength, while insanely attractive to him, weren’t going to make this any easier. 

He sighed heavily and leaned forward into his hands to fight his demons in private.

_ What is wrong with me?  _

_ I can’t even be angry properly.  _

She took his crumpled stance as a victory and decided to go a step further. Her leg touched the side of his thigh as she huffed back onto her bar stool.

“You know what?” She said angrily, “I’m hungry too and I’m finishing my food.” She took a bite of her eggs and fished around in her purse as she chewed. 

The diner was silent as she slapped down a crisp $50 and said, in a genuine voice, sweet as honey. “Gloria, I’ll get mine and his” her head cocked towards Kristoff quickly and matter-of-factly, “you can keep all the change. You’ve really been wonderful and I feel the need to apologize to you for my actions.” 

The diner was still silent as Kristoff turned in his booth. He was facing Anna directly now, but she refused to acknowledge him, biting into her toast, crunching as loudly as possible. 

He looked at her ready to retaliate but realized his thoughts hadn’t gone. He tried to fight them, but it was no use…

_ She’s so beautiful.  _

_ Knock it off! _

_ But it’s true, you know it is. _

_ Yes. Okay? It’s true, but it still doesn’t change a thing.  _

_ It might not change a thing, but you know you can’t yell at her. Look at her. It’s taking everything she has to not fall to pieces right now. You know it’s true because you’re there too. _

_ I know. _

She saw the outstretched hand before she heard the words. The booming voice that had filled the diner had been replaced with one Anna felt had a twinge of sadness to it. “It’s Kristoff.”

He was speaking softly so no one else would hear the conversation he was hoping to have, so no one would hear the hitch in his throat as he apologized.

Anna didn’t catch the hint and thought he was just trying another tactic. 

“What!?” She’d turned with such righteous indignation that when she caught his eyes, she nearly fell off her stool and his hand withdrew immediately.

He looked at her with big brown, honest eyes. They were so full and so sad. She tried to soften her features, but it was too little too late. 

His hand dwarfed hers, their fingers barely missing as he used the counter space next to her hand to push himself into a standing position. He Leaned down to look her in the eyes and she swore she heard his deep voice crack as he said slowly and softly, “My name isn’t Christopher. It’s Kristoff. I’m, uh, I’m really sorry about last night, I’m not usually like that, really. But, uh, I promise you don’t need to worry about me anymore.”

He straightened his back and stiffened his broad shoulders as he stood. She didn’t look up until she heard the door chime. 

He held the door, a crisp autumn breeze ruffling through his thick blonde hair as he turned back and caught her eyes once more. “Thanks for breakfast. Good luck with the place.” And with that, he was gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Gloria, don't.” Sam raised His voice slightly this time, imploring his wife to stop with a shared glance between them.

Gloria’s response was curt and matter of fact. “She asked.”

Anna had asked, even though she wasn’t sure that she really wanted to know. Typically she let things like this slide, ignoring any issues that cropped up and focusing on her work. She’d broken one of her own rules, not to get involved with town drama, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she hadn’t seen the last of Kristoff and she needed to know just how worried about him she should be. 

She interrupted the couple “It's fine. I don’t want to cause any trouble between the two of you.” She had finished her breakfast and was waiting on a fresh cup of coffee to go. 

“No.” Gloria put her hand over Anna’s “You need to know at least a little bit of what happened.” She handed Anna a fresh mug of coffee, grabbed her own and came around to sit on the stool that had just been occupied by the subject of their conversation. 

“Trust me, sweetheart” Gloria said, placing her hand on Anna’s arm, “This is a small town and if you’re here for 6 months, you’ll run into each other. But hopefully, I can put your mind at ease a little.” 

Gloria spoke softly enough that the rest of the diner couldn’t hear. When they realized they couldn’t eavesdrop, a murmur of individual conversations had the diner humming. 

“First of all, dear, you do  _ not _ need to be afraid of him.” Anna glanced up, unsure of whether or not she really believed the woman. “Trust me, he’d never hurt a fly. Especially one as sweet as you.” 

Gloria continued. “You see, sweetheart, that estate may just be a business deal to you, but its home to him.” She paused a moment, glaring over Anna’s shoulder at her husband, who sat shaking his head. 

“He was far too young to remember the night his folks passed, but it took a tole, nevertheless.” Gloria told the story with a calm grace, “There was an accident out of the highway.” a lump caught in her throat “both of his parents died that night. He was just a baby, but even then he was so strong.” 

Anna felt her own eyes clouding over as Gloria continued “He was in the hospital for a long time. His folks had some money set aside that would have paid those bills, but Ray and Nancy Oaken, the folks that owned the estate you purchased, covered all of it. Every penny. His folks had no family, so they adopted him as quickly as they could with the legal system the way it is.” 

Gloria took a long pause and sighed heavily. This story always took it out of her. “Ray had been sick for a long time before he passed. Nancy ended up taking out loans against the estate. Loans she couldn’t repay. The two of them, she and Kristoff, were staying on top of it until she fell ill as well. The loans were through a local bank, so they worked with Kristoff as much as they could. They let Nancy live out her days at home. But, once she passed, they had no choice but to foreclose.” Nancy looked down at her hands folded primly in her lap. “That was just last fall, and of course then there was the auction yesterday.” 

Anna could see that Gloria was unsure about sharing the next part, so she pushed with a question. “Why did the bank go so low on the auction after so little time if so much was owed?” Anna had a sick feeling in her stomach as she guessed at the answer. 

Gloria breathed deeply before continuing. “We’re a close-knit community. We all look out for one another. And even though Ray and Nancy adopted him, he's always been a part of everyone’s family. The president and owner of the local bank has a soft spot for him. He announced the auction and the low starting price...and, well, we all knew what he was up to.” She shook her head at the memory of it. “We’d all gone there yesterday morning to cheer Kristoff on, to celebrate with him when he bought back the only home he’s ever known.” 

“And then Frank started bidding.” Anna’s hand shook as she drew it up over her mouth. 

Gloria shook her head slowly, Anna could see the pain in her eyes. “Bless his heart, that boy bid every penny he has to his name yesterday. But when your Frank threw out that astronomical final number, there was just nothing to be done.”

The words hung in the air and Anna cursed herself for being so cruel to him. She’d seen the pain, sensed it...and ignored it.

“I don’t know if there is anything I can do.” Anna started, the words catching in her throat. “I’ve already paid the bank, and I’ve taken a loan of my own to cover it until I sell. There’s no recapturing what I paid without finishing the renovations first and at that point,” She drifted off, lost in thought.

“At that point, he won’t be able to afford it anyway.” Gloria nodded in a sad understanding. “I’m not suggesting you’ve done anything wrong. You’re an enterprising young woman and that is admirable. I’m just asking that you try to understand some of the pain that boy is dealing with right now.” 

Gloria could see the wheels still spinning in Anna’s head. Her eyes darting from one side to the other. 

Gloria didn’t realize that Anna was doing some complex calculations in her head. Trying to figure out what percentage of a loss her company could take and still come out ok. 

Her concentration was broken by Gloria’s sweet voice “You know, I don’t know what got into him yesterday, but he was being honest with you. It isn’t like him to drink. And it really isn’t like him to take to breaking and entering.”

“Of course.” Anna needed the opportunity to extend an olive branch to the man she’d inadvertently hurt so deeply...and then had arrested...and then humiliated... “Do you have his phone number?” 

“You’d probably be better trying to catch him at home.” Gloria continued cautiously. “He’s actually living in a cabin on the estate you own.” She smiled sheepishly. “Please don’t call the cops on him. I know he's working on moving out. He just needs to find another place.”

Gloria’s husband slapped his hand to his forehead “uffda, woman.” 

Anna thanked Gloria for explaining everything and excused herself from the diner and from all the prying eyes and ears. 


	5. Chapter 5

She drove back to the estate, trying to decide what the best course of action would be as she pulled up the drive, gravel crunching under her tires. She knew she couldn’t put it off, if he was planning to leave soon, she’d have to face this head on, and sooner rather than later. 

As she got out of the car, she noticed the path Gloria had mentioned when she’d asked how to get to the cabin.  _ No time like the present.  _ She made her way along the well groomed path, thick trees and brush bordering it entirely, until she came to a small sun soaked clearing that held a cabin and a beat-up truck. 

Her heart was beating hard and fast as she approached the door. She brushed her hands along her jeans steadying her breath. Just as she raised her arm to knock, the door flung inward and something slammed into her legs. She fell backward off the small porch, into a neatly raked pile of leaves. 

“Sven!” she heard the voice before she saw the man attached to it. “I’m so sorry.” She felt a strong set of hands settle on either side of her waist and lift. Suddenly she was free of the leaves, only to be licked and pawed at by the large dog that had just knocked her over. 

Anna scratched the dog behind the ears and looked over her shoulder. She met his gaze and held it. Aside from shock, most likely due to her being there, she saw nothing in his face but concern.

“Are you ok?” He was looking her up and down for any sign of scratches or bruises. His earnest worry and fear caused a slight warm feeling to spread in her chest. Her cheeks flushed the faintest pink under her freckles. 

“I’m fine.” she twirled around once to show him she had no bumps or bruises. “Really. No harm done.” She lay her hand on his forearm in an attempt to calm him. 

He looked at her hand on his arm and pulled back slightly.  _ Oh yeah. _ She thought.  _ He hates me. _

Anna pulled her hand back to her side and wrapped her other arm around herself. She chewed on her bottom lip before continuing. “I came to…”  _ came to what?  _ She suddenly realized she had no idea what to say, she hadn’t even thought about it. “I came to..uh...talk? I guess?” 

He attributed her timid nature to fear at having to ask him to leave, instead of the earnest concern that it was. “Don’t worry.” His gruff nature returned like a protective layer between himself and the outside world. “I’ve just got to finish packing up and I’ll be out of here.” His shoulders fell at the words, and he turned so she wouldn’t see his eyes cloud over. 

She bit at her bottom lip again, unsure of how to say what she wanted to say. Her silence spoke to him instead and he stepped around her. “I don’t have much, so it won’t take long. Give me 20 minutes and I’ll be out of your hair forever.”

He was to the door before she finally screwed up enough courage to speak. “Wait!” She paused “that's sort of what I came to talk about...but...uh..not like that.” She paused, “I mean, not asking you to leave.” She wasn’t sure what he would be offended at and didn’t want to dig the knife in any further than she already had. 

He turned to her and leaned up against the door frame, arms crossed defensively over his chest. “Get it over with, freckles.” He hid a smile in a scowl when she blushed more deeply at the nickname and looked up at him through her bangs. 

Guilt was gnawing away at her insides and she screamed at herself  _ just get it over with  _ “I just thought that if you’d like to stay here for a while you could. You know, I just...I mean...if you need to, if you want, I mean, it’s fine with me.” She spit it out so quickly he barely understood her. 

He was silent for a moment, measuring his tone and his words before he spoke. “Who told you?” 

“Told me what?” she was unconvincing, even to herself. 

“It was Gloria, wasn’t it?” he ran his hand through the golden mess of hair on his head and grumbled to himself as he scrubbed at his face. “Listen, it is what it is, ok? I don’t need, or want, your pity.” He turned and started packing again, calling out over his shoulder “I’ll be out of here in 20.”

“Wait!” before she could think twice, she marched into the tiny cabin, and shut his suitcase forcefully. 

He drew back, shocked, but not angry. 

She was so full of fire and he was so attracted to her passion and her attitude. He had to fight the smile that was trying to creep up as he stared at her admiringly.

“I have a proposal to make.” she was making this up as she went. “I need to finish these renovations as quickly as possible so I can get back to New York. You seem to be pretty handy...so...I’d be willing to let you stay if you agree to help me with the work that needs to be done.” She faltered a moment thinking of a way to seal the deal. “And I’ll pay you.” 

“So, let me get this straight?” His interest was piqued “You’ll let me live here, rent-free and pay me to help you fix up the estate?” 

She grinned and nodded a little too enthusiastically. 

“Deal.” 

“Don’t you want to know what the pay is first?” 

“Not really. I was headed to the motel south of town till I could figure something else out...so...well...I would have taken the deal at just the free room, to be honest.” He shrugged his shoulders heavily and began to unpack his belongings, each going to it’s designated spot in the small, but immaculate cabin. 

Anna rocked back on her heels several times, wanting to say so much more than she could. 

“Anything else?” He tilted his head and looked up at her with one eyebrow raised “If not, I, uh..I’ve got some stuff to unpack.”

“Nope.” she scrunched her face up “Well... I mean…” 

“You don’t have to be so careful, you know.” he’d set everything down and was directing all his attention to her. “I mean, I’m not thrilled with Gloria for telling you, but this situation is what it is. I appreciate the extra time to figure out my next move. Let's just leave it at that.” His shoulders sunk in on themselves again as he sat on the edge of the bed, clearly exhausted. And looked into her eyes. 

“Yeah. ok.” Anna was taken back by the sincerity she saw in his face. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” She turned to leave, but she only made it as far as the doorway before a little voice screamed in her head. 

_ Look at him.  _

_ He needs someone.  _

_ He needs a friend.  _

She stopped herself and before she knew what she was saying, she’d blurted out “Can I bring you something for lunch?” 

She reacted to the shocked look on his face by speaking more quickly and more animatedly than she wanted to “I mean, I’ve got to go get groceries anyway and you’re unpacking now, and I usually would have started working by this point, but this day has already gotten away from me and I just thought it might be nice for us to get to know each other since we’ll be working together. And…” She took a breath and he jumped in immediately.

“Lunch sounds great. I’ll come up to the house though if its all the same to you.” He shrugged at his surroundings “I don’t do a lot of entertaining here. I’ve only got the one chair at the table and I’m not even sure I have an extra table setting.” He looked at his boots, suddenly embarrassed at the state of his place and his life.  _ How’d it get this bad? How’d I get this bad? _

“Yeah! That would be great!” She beamed at him. Her smile was infectious, bright, and warm and he couldn’t help but return the gesture. 

“Noon then?” He asked.

“Perfect! See you then!” She had a strange urge to hug him. Instead, she opted to bend down and give Sven a big pat and a tight hug. “You’re welcome to come too, buddy.” The massive dog licked her cheek in appreciation. 

Kristoff watched her walking up the path toward the main house. For just a moment, he let himself think about what things would be like if he’d met her under different circumstances. 

He shook his head attempting to rid his mind of the thoughts of her as he continued to unpack. But they just kept coming back. 

_ A temporary arrangement _ ,

_ But she’s so perfect. _

_ Temporary. _

_ Does she have to be temporary  _

_ She is leaving in 6 months _

_ Maybe she’ll love Arendelle. maybe she’ll stay. _

_ Don’t. _

_ Don’t do this to yourself.  _

_ This is only Temporary.  _

_ But what if she stays _

_ Even if she stays, she’s too good for you _

_ You’ll never have someone like that _

_ Don’t risk it _

_ Don’t  _


	6. Chapter 6

At 11:45 Kristoff jumped on the estate’s,  _ Anna’s, _ 4 wheeler and started up the long, winding path to the house. The air was crisp and fresh with scents of fall and hints of winter. It was all beginning to feel so normal to him again. Like it was how it has always been. 

_ Remember, you don’t get to keep this feeling forever. _

He didn’t really need the reminder, that thought was always on the back of his mind. 

_ I just miss you guys. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you, without this place. _

He was nearing the verge of crying when a loud scream broke through his heavy thoughts. He sped to the back of the house, parked quickly and jumped off the 4 wheeler.

Running toward the sound, he saw a window fly open and smoke began to pour out of the kitchen. 

He rushed inside to find Anna wafting a towel over what he could only assume was supposed to be lunch. Smoke was still streaming from the open pot of...whatever it was supposed to be.

“Ugh.” She hung her head in shame as he ran inside. “I’m so sorry. I don’t think I’ll have lunch ready by noon.”

“No,” he let a small laugh escape. “I don’t think you will.” He stepped around her and grabbed the pot. “Let me get this out of here.” He carried it outside and set it on the grass. 

“What was that supposed to be, anyway?” He asked as he stepped back into the smokey kitchen. 

“Pasta! Just pasta!” she threw her arms in the air and slapped them back down against her thighs in sheer exasperation. 

With the literal and proverbial fire out, he was able to really look at her. She was a mess. A beautiful, fiery, mess. 

Tomato sauce all over her clothes, stray hairs standing at attention, looking nearly as frazzled as she was. His face must have been speaking for him because she looked at herself and began to giggle wildly.

“Oh, my gods I look ridiculous.” She sighed again “It was just pasta, Kristoff. Pasta!” She buried her face in her hands. He was thankful she wasn’t looking at him. He could feel his cheeks burning at the sound of his name on her lips. 

_ Get a grip Bjorgman.  _

He couldn’t afford these thoughts. She wasn’t sticking around and he didn’t think his heart could take another beating right now. 

“You look,”  
  
_ beautiful  _ __  
  
“You look..ah..”

_ Perfect, gorgeous, strong, kind _

“You look like you could use a little help.”

_ Get a grip. Get a grip. Get a grip.  _

_ She is not staying.  _

_ And even if she were, it wouldn’t matter.  _

_ She would not be interested in you.  _

_ She is too good for you.  _

_ She is out of your league. _

Anna could see Kristoff struggling with something internally, she stepped closer and nearly touched his arm again but thought better of it at the last minute. “Help would be very much appreciated...I obviously have no idea what I’m doing.”

Kristoff took a step towards her, smiling and reached above her head, grabbing an apron. “It’s way too late for this,” he grinned “but it’ll make you feel right at home in this kitchen.”

She stood stiff as a board as he looped the apron softly around her neck, then twirled his finger to indicate she should turn around.

Once her back was to him he reached around and grabbed the apron strings. He dropped one and she caught the stray and reached behind her back with it. His rough fingers slid over hers as he took it from her. 

Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned closer to tie the apron at the back of her waist. She could feel his breath on her neck as he asked, “too tight?”

”nope. It’s perfect.” She replied as calmly as possible.

Kristoff went to the fridge to see what he had to work with and came back with a large assortment of bread, cheese, condiments, and meat. “You make sandwiches and I’ll make a salad” 

He started by chopping cucumbers and tomatoes as she prepared a sandwich for each of them. She finished and watched him quietly. 

A pang of burning guilt filled her as she watched him pad around the kitchen with such ease. She’d been at such a loss for where everything was located. She didn’t belong here, in his home. 

She fought the tears with every ounce of strength she had, but in the end, she wasn’t strong enough. 

Kristoff was chopping and humming a song to keep his mind off the beautiful woman behind him when he heard sniffling. 

He turned to see two, very large, sandwiches on the table and a mess of red hair next to them. She’d lain her head down over her arms and was sobbing. A small puddle of tears was forming under her. 

He crossed the kitchen in two strides, kneeling next to her as she sat in the chair the had been his mother’s. He gently laid his hand on her back, stroking up and down along her spine, waiting for whatever pain she was in to pass.

“I’m so sorry.” The fiery pile of hair exclaimed. “Kristoff I’m so, so sorry.” His hand froze as he realized the cause of her pain. “I didn’t mean to take all this from you. This has never happened before. I’ll figure a way out of this. I promise. I promise.” She continued to repeat “I promise” between sobs until he broke his silence.

“I’m not angry with you.” His hand stopped moving but remained firmly planted on her back. “I’m sad I lost it. sure.” 

He hesitated, wanting to hold her, to comfort her, but not knowing how or if he should. “Anna...look at me.” He brushed aside the massive amount of hair hiding her face and held her tear swollen cheek gently in his hands as he turned her gaze toward his.

“Anna, My parents were what made this place a home to me. Not having it isn’t great...but it’s not what hurts.” 

He wiped a tear from her cheek and she reached up and put her hand over his. She leaned into his shoulder, wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. “I’m just so...so…” a sob shuddered her body causing her words to cease momentarily. “watching you move around this kitchen...I can see how much you belong here. And how little I belong.”

Closing his eyes to trap in the tears, he pulled her tighter to his chest and rested his cheek on top of her head. She smelled like honey. 

Anna closed her eyes. She could hear the steady beat of his heart. She noted that it was beating in time with hers. 

He pulled away and held her shoulders square with his. He looked directly into her eyes and let out a slow ragged breath before he said “Anna, I may know my way around this kitchen, around the estate, but that doesn’t mean I’m the only one who belongs. My parents never met a stranger. When they were alive, everyone was welcome here.” he paused to brush another tear away, his calloused thumb gliding gently over the freckles on her cheek. “I know they would have welcomed you with open arms.”

He stood, leaving her on the chair, her tears finally coming to an end. Then, without warning, he leaned over her, kissed her gently on her forehead and said in barely more than a whisper, “You are right where you belong.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Kristoff has made quick work of preparing the rest of the salad, he could feel Anna watching him silently. 

She hadn’t said a word since he’d kissed her forehead. 

He was terrified he’d gone too far. He didn’t even know if she was single. He shook the thought out of his head. 

_ It doesn’t matter anyway.  _

_ I was only comforting her.  _

_ This is only temporary.  _

_ Don’t get attached. _

_ Don’t get attached. _

Kristoff's inner pep talk had brought his gruff exterior walls back up. He’d convinced himself to just be that version of himself when he turned around. But it all went out the window when he saw her again. 

She’d lay her head down over her crossed arms on the table once more. The sun was streaming in through the open window, beams of golden light lit her hair up like a small bonfire splayed out across the table. 

He didn’t want to wake her. She looked so peaceful and sweet. He set the salad down gently as he placed himself in the seat opposite her. He watched her for a few moments, debating whether to wake her or let her sleep. 

Finally, he cleared his throat gently, then a little more forcefully. Anna woke suddenly, sitting up as if someone had shocked her and rubbing her face with her hands.

“Ugh.” She palmed her forehead in both of her small hands. “I can’t believe I fell asleep. I’m so sorry.” 

“Stop that”

“Stop what?”

“Apologizing.” He eyed the sandwiches and she pushed one towards him taking the other for herself.

“Okay. I mean. I’ll try.” She fumbled through the words as he dished salad onto both their plates “Sorry.”

“See? Like that.” He pointed his fork towards her and smirked. “Stop apologizing and Eat your sandwich.” He picked his own up and took a large bite

She playfully glowered at him for a moment, then ate into hers as well. “Mmmmrrgh!” She swallowed the bite and began gesturing wildly. Fanning her hand at her open mouth. She looked across the table to see that Kristoff's face had also gone a deep shade of red. But he was still calmly chewing.

“Why is my mouth on fire!?” She gulped down the glass of water he’d set before her. 

He got up from the table, grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and went to the fridge. “it’s Horseradish” he chuckled a little. “Here. That'll help more than the water.”

He sat back down opposite her and took another big bite of his sandwich. His face reddening again. 

“Kristoff, you don’t have to eat that.” She failed to stifle a small giggle at herself and her inability to even make a proper sandwich. 

“Mmmmmrf” He communicated to her with an upheld finger and a gentle look in his eyes.  _ Just a moment _ . He looked like he could breathe fire but swallowed and said, “It’s definitely a little warmer than I usually make my sandwiches, but it's delicious” and he dove in for another huge bite. 

He couldn’t taste anything for the next day and a half, but seeing her smile as he finished the sandwich she’d made him was worth that and so much more. 


	8. Chapter 8

Anna invited him up for breakfast the next morning and he was there at 8am on the dot to help prepare the meal. 

After they’d eaten, Kristoff spoke up gently, “So, would you like an official tour of your new property?” He raised his eyebrows and gave her a lopsided grin, but she could still see the sadness in his eyes. 

“That would be really nice.” She stood and started toward the door that led to the living room. She stretched her hands up over her head, a small yawn sneaking out. He couldn’t help but notice her shirt rise just above the small of her back, exposing the slightest amount of skin. 

He let out a deep sigh as he stood, trying to get the mental picture out of his head. She turned to see him opening the back door “Hey! What about the tour?” 

“That's what we’re doing.” He looked so mischievous there holding the door for her. “You need to start your tour the right way, freckles.” He grabbed his jacket and motioned with his other arm, “C’mon.” He led her out the back door out into the crisp air. They were on the tail end of fall, and it would snow soon. Kristoff could feel it. 

“Shall we walk, or ride?” he asked, gesturing to the 4 wheeler parked haphazardly next to the back door. She could see he was hoping for the latter, but she had always been a little uneasy on those things. 

Her hesitation was obvious to him, so he sweetened the deal a bit “If we take Mabel we’ll be able to see the whole property. You know how much you’ve got here, right?”

“I know there’s quite a bit of land...but...wait… I’m sorry….Mabel?” 

“Yup. She’s actually yours.” 

“I own a Mabel?” 

“You do.” 

“No...I can’t own a piece of equipment that you’ve named…” she tried to stifle back a laugh, “Mabel of all things. I just can’t.” 

“You say you can't...and yet you do.” He didn’t even bother trying to hide his pleasure at making her laugh. He nudged her gently with his elbow, causing her to finally give up all attempts to be serious.

“No, I can’t.” Anna was cracking up. “You keep her. A gift from your new friend. Also...just...no.” She was laughing hysterically now. “Mabel?” She rolled her eyes and walked over to the 4 wheeler. “I can’t believe you named a utility vehicle Mabel.” 

Kristoff lumbered over and swung a leg easily over the seat. “Oh, freckles.” he shook his head and laughed softly as he leaned one shoulder down so she could use it to hoist herself onto Mabel. She landed closer to him on the seat than she’d intended, they both felt the heat, the electricity between them. Anna moved back quickly to give them both some space. She held tightly to the bars on the back behind her. 

“Ready?” He asked, peeking at her over his shoulder.

“As I’ll ever be!” 

“All right, hold on tight.” 

The mid-morning sun shone through the dense leaves overhead as they drove through the wooded area on the property, Kristoff holding stray branches back as he drove so Anna could enjoy the ride without worry. When they finally came out the other side, he leaned back in his seat, into her, and pointed across the valley below “All the way over there.” 

She didn’t shy away, she placed one hand on his shoulder and pulled herself close, “What is it?” 

“What is it? It’s yours. Everything from the front lawn to the creek all the way out there.” He was silent for a moment and she knew he was pining over what he’d lost, though he was being incredibly kind and strong about it.

She stood on the back of the 4 wheeler to get a better view over Kristoff’s broad shoulders. “It's beautiful.” She was speechless at the incredible view. The sun was high in the sky now, peeking through the clouds, light dappling the landscape below them. The weight of her hands resting on his shoulders was almost too much for him to bear. 

They stayed like that for a moment, each taken completely by the beauty that surrounded them. The afternoon silence was broken by a low, loud grumbling. 

“Was that you!?” Kristoff was a Little shocked and highly amused that such a small person could make such a loud noise.

Anna nodded, “Yup!” She patted her stomach, “time to feed the beast.” She wiggled her eyebrows up and down, sending Kristoff into fits of laughter. 

“I’ve got just the thing.” He got off the vehicle and got into the back compartment when Anna saw him pull out a picnic basket, she threw her arms around him.

“You think of everything.” She looked up at him in a way that made him feel like he was ten feet tall.

“I just thought we might get a little hungry out here. Nothing special...No big deal.” He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a blanket out of the back as well. After a little arranging, he had a perfect picnic set up. 

They enjoyed sandwiches, fruit, and double chocolate chunk cookies for dessert. “These are amazing, Kristoff.” She took another bite and let out a small moan. “Oh my god, this is so good. You made these!?!” He decided at that moment to always keep a batch of those in the freezer, ready to be baked at a moment's notice. 

They were sitting quietly, enjoying the view when Kristoff reached over and touched her hand silently pointing out two deer that weren’t far off. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Do you think they’ll get any closer?” 

“No.” He patted her hand gently. “They already know we’re here. There’s no way they’re getting any closer.” He’d noticed how cold her hands were. He immediately took his coat off, then placed it over the lighter coat she’d worn, gently rubbing her arms as he did so.    
  
“Thanks.” She was thankful for the cold breeze. Her blushing cheeks were already rosy and hopefully he wouldn’t see the effect his touch had on her. She didn’t know where these feelings were coming from, but she knew she needed to turn them off immediately. She’d barely thought about her fiance since she’d met Kristoff and she didn’t want to be leading him on. “You’re a good friend.” She pulled away from his touch and tried to emphasize the word ‘friend’, hoping he would get it. 

She didn’t need to worry, Kristoff had heard her loud and clear. “Friends.” He forced a smile. “Yeah. I’m glad we can be friends.” He was quiet on the ride back to the estate. He’d known better, but it still hurt, just like everything else. 

When they got back to the estate, dusk was setting in, casting the sky in vibrant orange and red hues. Kristoff got off the 4 wheeler and offered his hand to Anna to help her steady herself as she got off. When her hand slipped into his, he knew he needed to put some space between them. Her hand felt too comfortable, too warm, too right. “Maybe we should finish up tomorrow, I’ve got a…” 

“C’mon, friend! You owe me a tour! It’s only 6:30.” She smiled widely up at him, her eyes wide and excited. He’d do anything for that face. “What if we do this part quickly and then grab supper down at Gloria’s? My treat!”

He knew he shouldn’t, but there was no saying no to her when she looked at him like that. After a deep sigh, he nodded and they started their tour. 


	9. Chapter 9

They started at the front door, Anna already stating things she’d like to change. Kristoff was taking in all of her thoughts and comments. 

He knew she was right about most things. If the estate was going to be attractive to new buyers, it would have to be modernized. But he couldn’t bear the thought of losing certain parts of his home’s history.

“The living room is a place where guests would gather and mingle” Anna suggested, “we need to revamp the whole thing. White walls, greys, and blues with pops of yellow...studies show those colors to not only be calming but popular with buyers as well.”

“This is already perfect, Anna. It’s charming and warm and rustic.” He stopped for a moment willing his emotions to stay buried, “I understand the need for updates, refinishing, polishing, even replacing in extreme circumstances. But….” he ran his hands through his hair and clasped his fingers together at the back of his neck. “I just don’t think you need to change everything. You’ll save money by reclaiming instead of replacing. And you’ll leave the memories of the place intact. Homes have hearts, you know?”

She couldn’t argue a man in mourning calling for his memories to be preserved. But she also knew modernizing was the best shot she had of making this right, “It won’t lose that feeling, Kristoff. Stay right here, I’m going to go grab my laptop so you can really see my vision.”

She ran upstairs to retrieve it and when she came back he was gone. Anna cursed herself for being so stubborn again and went back up to the room she’d taken over and laid on the bed. 

_ What can we do? _

_ How can we make this work and compromise? _

_ There has to be a way where everyone wins. _

She set to the task of redoing every sketch she had. Revamping her entire thought process...but she was getting nowhere.

_ This just isn’t me.  _

_ I don’t reuse, I replace. _

_ I can’t stay in the past _

_ I have to modernize _

_ Ugh _

_ Why is this so hard _

She didn’t realize she’d been speaking out loud till Kristoff knocked on the door. She’d been pacing and stopped short when she saw he was carrying a large architects tube and portfolio. 

“Blueprints!” She shrieked with excitement as she emptied the tube onto the bed. “You’ve had these the whole time!? I wondered what had become of them!” She was giddy with excitement! 

“That’s not everything.” He hesitated and maintained a death grip on the portfolio as Anna reached for it. “What I really want to show you are these.” 

He bit the inside of his cheek as he handed over one of the most precious and personal things he owned. 

She recognized the importance of whatever was in the portfolio, so she rolled the blueprints up and put them neatly in their tube. Then she opened the portfolio and gently pulled over a dozen hand drawn renderings out onto the bed. 

She murmured to herself as she pulled each one out, examining them and placing them side by side on the bed, careful not to crinkle or smudge them. She knew what professional renderings like this were worth. 

She stood back, still muttering and very much unaware that she was judging something Kristoff had poured his heart and soul into. 

Finally, she spoke, “This is your vision for the estate?”

“Yes.” He said, gulping down his fear, “I know its rustic, and not as modernized as you’d like, but it has all the modern amenities while keeping the charm, the love in the place.” He spoke as he pointed out various aspects of his vision for the estate. 

She grabbed her laptop and began muttering again. She was comparing her vision to what had been proposed. 

She made several suggestions to Kristoff's vision, which were met with willing compromise. He fought for a few things he didn’t want to let go of and she was also more than willing to compromise. 

As Anna was picking up the beautiful work that littered the bed, she asked something she’d been thinking all afternoon. “Where did you have these done, Kristoff?”

“Does it really matter?” He seemed oddly defensive and she wasn’t sure why. 

“Not particularly, I was just curious.” She picked one up, admiring it, “They’re just so beautiful, they’re incredibly well done.”

“I didn’t, um...I didn’t have them done.” He fiddled with the clasp on the portfolio. “I….um...well I did them.”

“Are you serious?” She was floored, these were works of art and he was so unsure of himself. She felt like a fraud standing next to him with her laptop. “Kristoff, these are amazing. I just...you...you're insanely talented.” 

“Thanks, that means a lot coming from you.” His face was a deep red. 

_ Just friends _

He reminded himself over and over. 

“So, now that we have all the work out of the way, how about supper? My treat?


	10. Chapter 10

The headlights of the old pickup were highlighting the small flakes that had begun to come down on their way to the diner. Kristoff turned off the truck and hopped out, rushing around to open Anna’s door for her. She beat him to it, though. Hopping down and rushing inside to get out of the cold. 

Gloria looked up and smiled from ear to ear when she saw them come in together, Anna chattering away and Kristoff listening intently. He saw Gloria’s expression. He shook his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders heavily. He led Anna to the far booth at the end of the diner, took her coat and hung it up with his and grabbed two menus. 

They’d both had more than their fill when Anna rubbed her stomach and said, “I’m stuffed, but, that pie looks too delicious to pass up. What kind do you want?” 

“Apple, with ice cream.” he responded without hesitation. “Here, let me grab it.” He made a motion to stand and she pushed him back down, her hand on the front of his shoulder. 

“Nope. Absolutely not.” She smiled as she slipped away from the booth. “I told you this was my treat and that includes getting your pie.” 

She went to the counter and he could hear her laugh ringing out over the din of the other diners. He jumped a little when she hollered “Kristoff! Coffee?” 

He nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please!” 

He was lost in thought, watching her, as she rocked back on her heels. She said something that made both Gloria and Sam laugh.  _ Riiing.  _ He didn’t even look down at the noise, just instinctively picked up the phone and answered it. “Yeah?” 

“Who the fuck is this?” 

_ Rude. _

“Names Kristoff, and who do I have the absolute pleasure of talking to this evening?” 

_ Probably Kevin or one of his buddies. _

“My name is Hans Westergaurd.” The voice coming through the phone was seething. “What the fuck are you doing with my fiance’s phone?” 

“Fiancé’s phone? Listen, pal, I think you’ve got the wrong..” 

“I know my fiancé’s number and this is it! Now fetch me Anna or I swear to christ I will end you.” Kristoff held the phone away from his head so the yelling wouldn’t rupture an eardrum.

“Anna, is...engaged?” Kristoff slapped his palm to his forehead as the words escaped his mouth.  _ Of course shes engaged. That's why she was pushing the friend thing so hard.  _

“Yes, engaged to ME you worthless little…argh! Just get me my goddamned bride!”

Kristoff thought for a split second about trying to explain, trying to make it better, he even contemplated throwing the phone out the window but he decided against it all in the end. 

“Anna!” Kristoff held her phone up for him to see. It was too little, too late when he finally thought to press the mute button. As soon as she got to their booth he started in “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention, we have the same ringer and I just answered.”

“Who is it?” 

When he answered, “Hans?” he thought he saw a flash of fear in her eyes. 

“Oh,” she paused and twirled a braid around her finger, deeply contemplating something Kristoff could only guess at. “Well…” She screwed her face up in determination and sat slowly back down in the booth. Her finger hovered over the mute button for a moment, then she looked up at him without raising her head. “Kristoff?”   
  


“Yeah?” He was ready to jump through fire for her. “What can I do?” 

“I hate to ask, but could I have a moment?” she was chewing nervously on her bottom lip. “Hans, he has a bit of a jealous streak and he is not going to love the fact that a man answered my phone. Or that I’m eating supper at a diner with a man I barely know.” Her gaze shifted to the table in front of them as he stood to leave. “I’m sorry.” 

He didn’t seem to hear her, so she stuck her hand out and caught his wrist as he walked past, “Kristoff,” He stopped and looked down as she met his gaze again “I’m sorry.” She barely squeaked out the words. 

He could see she was afraid and it made him want to rip the phone out of her hands, tell this ‘Hans’ exactly what he thought, and throw her phone as far away as possible. Instead, he turned to her and went down on one knee so that he was at eye level with her. He smiled sweetly and said as kindly as he could “Stop apologizing.” 

Kristoff stood and went to the counter to chat with Gloria while he waited for Anna to finish. The crowd had thinned out and while he couldn’t make out specific words, he could hear a faint yelling coming from the corner of the diner where Anna sat trying to get a word in edgewise “I’m sorry...yes but….no…sorry...hes just...I don’t…sorry...why...no but...Hans…” with every utterance her voice became less bubbly, less happy, less Anna until finally, she sounded like a shell of herself. “Yes, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry...no...yes...I’m sorry.” 

Kristoff was on the verge of losing his ability to hold back when she hung up the phone and laid her head down on the table. He grabbed the two pieces of pie and the coffee to go, paid for the meal, and went to the booth. 

Her face was a mixture of anger, sadness, and fear. Seeing her like this made him want to hold her tight, or punch something, or both. He grabbed her coat and handed it to her. Put his own on, and walked her out of the diner to his truck. He set the coffees and the pie on the hood of his truck and opened the door for her. As she passed him he couldn’t help himself “Anna,” she looked so exhausted as he spoke, “Are you ok?.” 

“It’s fine.” She was trying so hard to be strong, but her voice caught in her throat the tiniest bit. “I’m just glad he wasn’t angrier.”

Kristoff hung his head “I’m so sorry.” He ran his fingers through his hair “I feel like this is all my fault. I was so preoccupied...if I hadn’t answered…”

She patted him on the arm, “Its not your fault, Kristoff.” Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, “I should have known better than to hang out with you all day. I’m engaged and I know Hans gets jealous. I was just asking for this to happen.”

He was so struck by what she said his brain couldn’t react fast enough. She was in the passenger side of his truck before he could form a coherent response through the rage he was feeling towards her fiance. 


	11. Chapter 11

The cab of his pickup was filled to the brim with the silence of unspoken words and repressed feelings as they both tried to keep themselves occupied with the road in front of them.

The snow had really started to fall. Big, sticky flakes were clinging to the truck and the road, making driving hazardous at best. 

“The snow isn't deep, but it's blowing so hard I don't know if I’ll be able to see the front-drive well enough to make it up there.” Kristoff broke the silence that hung in between them, worried about getting back to the drive let alone up until it. “There’s a back road that leads to the cabin that isn’t as steep, then I can take you up to the estate on the 4 wheeler.”

“Whatever’s easiest for you, Kristoff.” Her bubbly, fiery personality had been replaced with a subservient shell and he despised her fiancé for it. “Sorry about all this.” 

“Please! Don’t apologize to me.” He took a risk and put his hand on hers, squeezing lightly. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Anna didn't say anything, but she withdrew her hand, tucking into herself. His heart sank in his, settling with a painful thud in the pit of his stomach.

The rest of the drive was silent except for the rumbling of the motor. They pulled up to the cabin and Kristoff ran inside to grab the keys to the 4 wheeler. 

Sven bounded out to greet Anna in the thick snow. She bent low to pet him and he nuzzled up next to her. Kristoff watched from the door, burying the warmth that seeing her momentarily happy gave him. 

“Ready?” He asked

“Sure.” She replied heavily. 

“It doesn’t have to be this way.” Kristoff mentally slapped himself across the face. He wished he could take back his words. 

She stopped in the snow and turned to him, “It does though, he’s my fiancé. I…” she smiled half-heartedly, “I need to be respectful of his wishes.”

“Wishes for you to not even have a male friend?” His eyebrows scrunched up in concern. 

“Honestly, Kristoff…” she turned away from him, “I don’t really think it’s any of your business. I met you 3 days ago” She gestured wildly around her in all directions, “I just...you keep telling me not to apologize, but I have to. I am SORRY. The guilt is eating me alive. I’ve taken what you had and can’t give it back, I’ve disrespected Hans in so many ways, I’m disappointing everyone and everything is just all wrong.”

Kristoff listened intently, but his mind was stuck in one thing she said, one thing he had to correct, “Anna, I’m not trying to tell you what to do, just that things could be...” 

“Let’s not. Okay? I’ve fought with one man tonight and I really don’t feel the need to fight with another.” 

“Anna…”

“Don’t. Just take me home, will you?” She turned to look at him now, her eyes were dry, burning with a fire he hadn’t seen yet. “please?”

Kristoff got on the 4 wheeler and helped her on as well. He turned the key in the ignition and the quiet click-click-click was deafening. 

He tried again, panic welling up in his stomach. 

“Um...Anna?”

“I know. I know. I can hear it.” She lay back on the 4 wheeler and yelled into the night. Then, without warning, jumped off the vehicle and started to trudge up the path to the main house.

“Anna, stop!” Kristoff jumped off and ran to catch her. “This is a 15 minute walk with no snow... you’ll be out here for hours if you even manage to keep your directions straight the way this is blowing.”

She continued to trudge through the snow, every step more labored than the last. The snow wasn’t deep, but the wind was forcing her back even as she pushed forward. 

He planted himself in front of her “you’ll get frostbite, or worse.”

She slowly made her way around him, not making eye contact.

He tried again, placing himself directly between herself and the house. “Anna, I’ll do this the whole way.” 

She stopped for a moment, then walked around him again, falling a little, she caught herself with a bare hand.

“Anna, You've got no gloves, no hat…in the middle of a blizzard. Please, I can’t let you. I get your fiancé wouldn’t approve of you spending one more second with me, but surely he’d rather have you alive?”

She stopped, silent, and stood contemplating his question.  _ Honestly, Kristoff, I don’t know that he would.  _ She kept walking. 

“Anna!” He didn’t try to block her way again. “I’m begging you,” She heard a small thud in the snow, and turned to see Kristoff on both knees, “Please, Anna.” He gave her his sweetest lopsided grin. “Don’t do this. I’ll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed. Tomorrow morning I’ll drive or walk you back up. Please? I promise that everything will be fine.” 

She considered for a moment, turning to look at him, “If Hans finds out…” she took a step away from Kristoff, “if I stay here and he finds out…” she took another exhausted step away. “Hans will be so angry”....another step. “I just c can’t...I can’t..” another step. 

Kristoff stood to follow her up to the house, she was still muttering I can’t, over and over. He was about 15 feet behind her, following silently when he noticed her body slacken and list to the side. He did his best to get to her before she fell but he wasn’t fast enough. 

They had only made it about 20 yards from his cabin, so he scooped her up and held her close, trudging back through the snow. Panic set in as he rushed to his door, Sven, sensing something was wrong, was barking wildly beside him.

They were both covered in snow, it had gotten into every part of his clothes and hers. When he laid her on the couch and she still hadn’t woken up fear began to spread through his body. He’d never actually seen anyone faint, and he hoped that’s all this was. 

He felt around under her snow soaked scarf for a pulse and found it, strong and bold just like she was.

“Anna!, Anna!” He shook her shoulders slightly and put his hand on her head. She was as cold as ice. He needed to get her warmed up. He carefully removed her scarf and coat, then started a large fire. He piled up every blanket he could find in front of the fire and laid her in in the soft, warm cocoon. 

He covered her and was beginning to stand when he saw her eyes flutter the tiniest bit. He leaned back over her and held her soft cheek in his his rough hand, running his thumb over the freckles on her cheekbone. “Anna?”

Her eyes opened and he found himself in the midst of the biggest internal battle he’d ever fought. He had to physically get away from her to stop himself from taking her in his arms and kissing her. 

“What happened?” She asked he could hear the panic in her voice.

“You’re exhausted, I think...physically and emotionally if I’m being totally honest. You tried to walk up to the house in this,” he pulled the curtain to reveal the raging snow outside “you made it about 20 yards before you passed out.” 

“And you brought me back here?”

“I had to. There’s no way to get up to the house tonight.” He paused “I also took off your scarf and coat. Your clothes are wet too, but I didn’t think you’d want me taking those off so…” he drifted off and gestured to the nest of blankets she was in. 

“Thank you.” She couldn’t meet his gaze and so she fiddled with the blanket before her instead.

“Would you like something to change into?” His gaze also stayed away from her. “I mean...only because if you don’t change all our blankets will probably soak through, and I won’t be able to keep you very warm that way...the fire will help, but you really do need to be in a warmer set of clothes, dryer at least.” His eyes remained glued to his feet, his shoulders slumped so far forward he braced himself on the counter behind him.

He heard a rustling and forced himself to concentrate on the small hole that was beginning to form on his sock. 

Her feet came into view, finding their way directly in between his. He looked up to see her still bundled in a blanket, only her feet and face visible. “Thank you.” Her voice a hushed whisper. He was having an incredibly hard time not hearing more than  _ thank you  _ in her words. 

He straightened himself, ready to retrieve some clothes for her and she flung herself, blanket and all around him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him, wrap his arms around her, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop at that. So he just lay a hand on her arm and rubbed gently until she let go. “Thank you.” She whispered again barely audible as she continued. “I didn’t mean what I said earlier. You are a good friend.”

“I’m glad you think so. It’s not really easy for me to get to know women...or just people in general.” He shuffled his feet a bit. “I’m just as surprised as you are by whatever this is” he gestured between them. “But I like it, and I want whatever it is to stay. All the friends I have are basically family. And you’re so…” he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot “you’re so different...in a good way...I mean..you’re just so special...I don’t mean that in a romantic way…not that I didn’t think about that...I did...I really did...but you’re engaged, so…” He let out a deep, ragged sigh and looked right into her eyes. “I just...I think you’re funny and kind and strong and...ugh...Anna...you’re so full of fire and light and life and I just...I just want that to be a part of my life...as a friend, of course, …because of the engagement and everything.”

Anna took in everything he was saying, more than she thought she should have. But in all their time together, Hans had never said anything even remotely as sweet and as kind as that. She wasn’t just realizing that she had feelings for him. She’d known during the first time she’d actually talked to him. She’d just been trying too hard to push it all away.

She was trying to formulate a response when Kristoff put his hands up to his face and mumbled into them “ugh...dogs are so much easier to talk to than people. I’m sorry. I don’t want this to be weird. We’ll just get through the night and then deal with the rest tomorrow.”

“It’s ok, I think I understand what you’re trying to say.” She touched his arm and it set his body on fire even though he could feel her fingers were still the ice cold. “I really appreciate everything you’ve said and done. I…” She took his hand to get his full attention, “Kristoff, I don’t want to lose whatever this is either.” His heart skipped as he looked into her bright eyes. “But I am engaged. So...I have to honor that. I have to.” His skipping heart felt like it stopped and dropped into his gut. 

“It is what it is.” he said as he let her hand fall, “You’re right, of course, about your engagement. I’m sorry if I overstepped.” He stepped around her “I’ll grab something for you to change into.”

He grabbed her a pair of his pajama pants and a white undershirt, knowing both would be much too big...but hoping they would be comfortable and handed them to her as he pointed out the bathroom. “A shower would probably help warm you up...there are towels over there” he pointed to a cupboard, “anything else you need?”

“No, Kristoff.” He melted every time she said his name “this is perfect. Thank you.”


	12. Chapter 12

Anna stood in the hot shower, steam rising in the room as she thought about how her relationship with Hans had morphed over the last year and a half. He was so kind at first, so romantic. He seemed to know everything she liked and made every effort to make her happy. Lately, though, every conversation she could recall had ended with her apologizing through tears. She never went out without him. She wasn’t allowed.  _ Not allowed.  _ He’d become so controlling and so oppressive. He wasn’t violent.  _ not really _ she thought. There had been one day when she’d spent extra time at work with a contractor and he’d been so angry that night. She winced at the memory of having to cover up the hand-shaped bruise on her arm and the black eye she’d gotten when he shoved her and she’d fallen into the counter. He was the first man who’d ever told her he loved her and she’d accepted it as a part of how men were. Now that she's gotten to know Kristoff, she thought that maybe she was wrong. Maybe it didn’t have to be like that. He was so guarded, but open with her, so gentle and kind. She knew that he wanted to protect her, but she didn’t know how to ask him for help. She sunk to the bottom of the shower, wrapped her arms around her legs and cried into her knees.

She didn’t realize how thin the cabin walls were. 

Kristoff could hear her sobbing softly and it tore him in two. Half of him wanted to rage, to protect her, to give her fiance a piece of his mind. His other half was urging him to hold her, comfort her, do whatever she needed to mend her heart.

The crying slowed, then stopped, and the water turned off. He could hear her moving around in his bathroom and when she came out, he would have never known she’d been crying. Her hair was haphazardly made into two long braids, the ends still dripping slightly, She’d rolled the bottoms of the pants up so that her feet just stuck out of them, the drawstring pulled as tightly as she could manage to hold them up on her small waist and his shirt hung like a dressing gown on her. 

He looked up from the book he’d been trying to concentrate on and was struck at how beautiful she looked, how insanely sexy she looked in  _ his _ clothes. She smiled warmly at him, “Thanks, I feel loads better.” 

“Of course,” he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as she sat next to him on his small couch. She crisscrossed her legs and her knee ghosted the side of his thigh and he shifted so she wouldn’t touch him again. 

“What are you reading?” She scooched closer to him, peeking over his arm, her knee resting on his leg. 

“Sherlock Holmes.” he grinned at her. I love a good mystery. Plus these are short enough I can actually finish a story a night. I’ve read, and re-read these so many times there really isn’t any mystery to them anymore.” he closed the book on his finger and turned to her “Even though I know what is going to happen, I love these stories. They feel so welcoming, so much like home.” 

“Will you read one to me?” She stood and padded over to the pile of blankets and sat right in the middle of them, patting the space next to her. 

He stared at her for a long time before finally speaking “Are you sure you want me to join you down there?” His eyes were full of concern.

“Absolutely.” She said, turning to get deeper into the folds of the blankets. “It's freezing over there. You need to stay warm too. You’ve been so kind and respectful. We can be friends tonight... and deal with the rest in the morning, right?”

He lumbered over and sat next to her, his back resting against the couch. He began to read and to his surprise and absolute pleasure, she lay her head on his shoulder. She was snoring before Sherlock solved the case. 

He didn’t want to wake her, so he grabbed a pillow off the couch and stuffed it behind his head, slowly moving further into the blankets, careful not to disturb her. As he settled, she moved her head from his shoulder to his chest, laying her hand over his heart. He cradled her gently in his arm and didn’t think he’d ever be as happy again as he was at that moment. 


	13. Chapter 13

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Kristoff and Anna woke, tangled up in blankets and each other, to the sounds of someone banging on the door with all their might. 

“Anna!” BOOM BOOM BOOM “Anna! Are you in there?!” 

She recognized the furious voice on the other side of the door. A terrified breath escaped her lips, small and mouselike. She buried her head in her hands shaking it back and forth “no, no, no, no” 

“Do you want me to get rid of him?” Kristoff saw the fear in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to help her, to make it better for her, to punch the guy trying to break his door down. 

BOOM BOOM BOOM

“Open this door now you worthless piece of shit. If you don’t let Anna go right now I swear to fucking christ I will be the last thing you see on this fucking earth.” 

“I can make him leave.” Kristoff had started to rise from their bed of blankets, but Anna grabbed his arm. 

“No, let me talk to him.” She saw the worry, the fear in his eyes now. Worry for her, fear for her safety. “It’ll be fine. Just..just don’t provoke him. Okay?” 

Kristoff closed his eyes and breathed slowly. She knew he was outraged inside, but he nodded calmly. “Fine. But if you change your mind once he's in here, let me know.” He stood as tall as he could and crossed his arms over his chest, looking as intimidating as possible. “Sven.” He snapped his fingers and Sven was by his side, ready to do anything for his person.

He watched her stand in front of the door, steeling herself for the inevitable. Seeing her there, hair wild from a good night’s rest, in pajamas that hung loosely on her small frame, putting on the bravest face he’d ever seen on anyone, he finally allowed himself to entertain the word love. She was so strong and kind and beautiful, and he loved her.  _ I love her.  _ The thought was almost enough to make him step in and answer the door for her, but he knew she wanted to do this on her own. So he stood back. Ready if she decided she needed him. 

BOOM “ANNA!” BOOM “GODDAMIT” BOOM “OPEN THIS” BOOM “MOTHER” BOOM “FUCKING” BOOM “DO…”

She screwed up all the courage she had and opened the door wide. Hans nearly fell into her as he slammed his fist toward the door. The momentary embarrassment at losing his footing only stoked his anger. 

“Jesus Christ, Anna. What the fuck are you doing here...and with this mother fucker.” He turned to Kristoff, “You. You worthless piece of shit. I should…” and then, as he looked around the small cabin, he started to laugh. Wildly. Manic and desperate, his laughs catching his words. “Oh God.” he walked dangerously close to Kristoff. “I was a little jealous there for a moment.” still laughing hysterically, he stepped closer yet, “I thought someone amazing had come along and swept her off her feet, but…” He was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, “You...this is your place? Do you know you’ve only got one fucking chair, man?” 

His laughing stopped as abruptly as it had begun. He could see the hurt and the anger in Kristoff’s eyes and he wanted to dig the knife in as far as he could. “If I’d known this is where my bride had been rutting around, I wouldn’t have worried quite so much.” he was speaking quietly and closely enough that Anna couldn’t hear him, “you’ll never be good enough for a woman like her. Even if she did consider whoring around with you, she’d have come home to me in the end.”

Kristoff didn’t say a word, wanting more than anything to make Anna happy. “She’ll learn her lesson, of course, and if you come after us, I will use all of my resources to make sure you end up in jail or worse.”

Kristoff stood, silent, only his eyes betrayed him, telling Hans exactly how he felt. Hans slapped the side of Kristoff’s arm, and said loudly, “Glad we understand each other, friend.”

Anna stepped forward, hoping beyond hope that Kristoff wouldn’t kill him. She could see that he was seething, but he didn’t say a word, he didn’t move. She was so thankful for his steady strength. 

“Anna, sweetheart,” Hans stroked her arm softly. His eyes were on Kristoff as he addressed her sweetly, “I’m so sorry I lost my head. Darling…” He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close, his other hand snaking around to the back of her head, he kissed her, hard and deep, but his eyes never left Kristoff’s. Hans was daring him to say something, to do something. 

Kristoff refused to let the anguish that he was feeling break through. He stood, showing no emotion as Hans set to display his dominance and mark his territory. If it wasn’t for Anna, he would have laid into him, broken every bone in his scrawny little body. He only held back because she’d asked him to. 

When Hans let her go, she touched her fingers to her lips. Almost unbelieving at what had just happened. She knew, even without looking, that this was killing Kristoff. She just wanted to get Hans out of the cabin and out of Kristoff’s sight as soon as possible.

She didn’t have to worry. Feeling as though he had effectively shown Kristoff who Anna belonged to, Hans was ready to go too. He grabbed her wrist tightly, too tightly and she winced as he pulled her toward the door.

Kristoff couldn’t ignore the pain he saw in her face. “Anna.” Sven felt the tension in his person’s booming voice and stood at attention. 

She turned to him. She looked exhausted, defeated, sad, afraid. “Anna, are you ok?” He asked the question in a calm, measured voice. He hated that she looked like she was going to cry in response, she said nothing. He took one strong step toward them and asked again, his eyes communicating to her as much as his voice. “Anna. Are. You. ok?” 

She nodded and gave a simple “Yes, Kristoff. I can handle this.” She threw her coat around her shoulders and slipped her boots on. He wanted to go grab her and tell her that she was clearly not ok. That the red mark around her wrist wasn’t love, that he could show her what love really was. He also knew he had to respect her wishes, he had to listen to her. So he stood back and watched them leave his cabin. 

He followed them out, and as they made the trek up to Hans’ car, he called out to her again. “Anna!” Hans held tight to her wrist and tried to force her to keep walking, but she turned despite him. “Always, Anna! I’ll always be right here.” She smiled, tears making their way down her cheeks. 

She mouthed the words “I’m sorry”.

“Don’t Anna. Not to me, not to anyone!”

The heaviness of her smile broke his heart. When she turned around again and let Hans lead her up the hill he turned and slammed the door of his cabin so hard the windows shook. 

The sound of Hans’ car taking Anna away ripped his heavy heart out of his chest.

Kristoff leaned over his table, holding himself up as his breathing became harried and labored. Every emotion he’d kept buried was erupting within him and he couldn’t contain it any longer. 

He let out a primal growl and threw the table across the cabin with so much force it shattered two legs and broke clean across the top.

He let out another heart wrenching howl, then crumpled in on himself. He stumbled over to the makeshift bed they’d shared the night before, curled up in the blankets, and wept until sleep took him.


	14. Chapter 14

Anna was livid.

Anna was hurting.

Anna was scared.

“I told you on the phone, in no uncertain terms, that you were to stay away from that...that fucking dog.” 

Hans was shaking with rage.

“You need to learn to behave. You need to be taught a lesson.”

Anna could see a dangerous spark in his eyes that she’d never seen before.

“You are my bride and I will not allow you to embarrass me by rutting around like a bitch in heat. You will fucking learn to obey me.”

Tears pricked at Anna’s eyes.  _ No. Don’t let him see you cry. Don’t.  _

She closed her eyes and started to wish she was anywhere else. 

She wanted to be away from this man, this monster. 

She wanted to be curled up in a cloud of blankets by a warm fire. 

She wanted to be held by strong, loving arms. 

The thought of Kristoff was drowning out Hans’ screaming voice beside her. She looked at him, face red and splotchy from the sheer force of his yelling. She could see that his mouth was still moving, but all she could hear was Kristoff’s last words “Always, Anna. I’ll always be right here.” 

What Anna wanted, she realized, was to go home. Home to the cabin, home to the estate, home to Kristoff.

The voice beside her started to come back to life. Hans hadn’t lowered his voice at all and all the syllables were running together in Anna’s head. He hurled insult after insult at Anna, but she came to, fully, when Hans laid into Kristoff.

“...and honestly, Anna, its really just insult to injury when the animal you’re fucking around is just a complete fucking loser. What the fuck was that shack he was living in?” 

He turned to her and said with a sickly sweet syrup in his voice “You are so lucky you have me. To save you from yourself. From pathetic, losers and barbaric animals like that worthless piece of trash.” 

“Don’t” her voice was cold and unwavering.

“Excuse me?” Hans’ grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white as his face grew red. 

“Don’t insult Kristoff like that.” She found that she wasn’t afraid anymore. “Don’t even say his name.” She was stronger than she knew. “He is everything you’re not, and you know it, That’s why you hate him so much. You know that no matter how many cars or mansions you own, you’ll never be as good as him. Never.”

Hans turned to glare at her, ready to strike.

“I love him so much.” Her features softened, but her voice remained steely and cold. “He is everything that you aren’t, and I love him all the more for it.”

Hans slammed into the breaks and reached over to place his cold, clammy hands on her neck. But Anna was quicker. She punched him once, square in the face, blood started gushing out of his nose. 

“What the fuck, Anna!?” Hans’ hands flew to his face, trying to stop the flow of blood.

She scrambled to grab the door handle and fell backward out of the car as she opened the door. She started running in the opposite direction and didn’t ever look back. 

Gloria came up over the hill at a surprisingly high speed and screeched to a halt when she saw the figure running near the side of the road. A woman in a nice coat, winter boots, and pants that were clearly much too big for her. The fiery red hair gave her away, though.

“Excuse me! Sweetheart! Do you need help?!” Gloria hollered from the truck as she rolled up to Anna.

“Yes…” Anna was panting hard between breaths. “I need…to get...to...Kristoff” Anna leaned up Gloria's truck. “I need to get to his cabin.”

Gloria patted the seat next to her and Anna jumped in, thankful for the warmth of the heater. 

They didn’t say a word as Gloria drove her back. When they pulled up the back drive towards the cabin, Anna could see that Kristoff's truck was missing. She hoped for the best, told Gloria thank you, and tried the handle on the cabin as Gloria waited for her to get inside, safely.

Thankfully the door was unlocked, though Anna knew Kristoff was gone. She just wanted Gloria to leave her to herself. 

Anna waived brightly as Gloria turned her truck around and sped off. Once she knew the woman was gone, she walked into the cabin. A feeling of dread rose up in her immediately as she looked around. All of the belongings she’d watched Kristoff lovingly put in their place the first day they’d met, were either haphazardly strewn about, or gone. The table was up against the far wall, in splinters. And laying on the bed of blankets they’d shared was an envelope addressed to her. 

She folded back the flap and pulled out one small sheet of paper, folded neatly. Her heart and her mind raced as she read,

_ Anna, _

_ I hope this letter finds you safe and well. I’m sure you’ll make all the right decisions with renovating the estate. _

_ I’m so thankful I’ve had the opportunity to know you. _

_ To hear your laugh.  _

_ To be the one to wipe away your tears.  _

_ To carry you through the snow. _

_ To eat your amazing food. _

_ To learn, from you, how to live again.  _

_ How to love again. _

_ To hold you and to be held by you. _

_ To spend one night with you.  _

_ I’ll treasure our time together, forever.  _

_ Always, _

_ Kristoff _

Anna sat on the tear soaked blankets and began to weep herself. Her tears came more slowly than Kristoffs had, but they were heavy and steady and full of love and heartache. 


	15. Chapter 15

Gloria hadn’t had a day off in 3 weeks, so when she drove past the diner, she had no intention of stopping. Until she saw Kristoff’s truck in her lot and his large frame through the diner’s large front window. 

She laid on the breaks and flipped around, parking next to him. 

The bell rang as she entered and everyone, but Kristoff, looked up to her in greeting.

She made her way to Kristoff's booth. “Why are you here?” She was not a woman who liked to mince words. 

“Just getting a bite before I head out of town.” He didn’t look up from his plate.

“And why, exactly, would you be leaving town when that beautiful redhead is waiting for you in your home?” She was speaking much more gently now.

“Gloria,” he sighed and lay his head in his hands. “She’s not waiting for me. She left this morning... with her fiancé.”

“Do you know how much I like to be right, Kristoff?” She smiled. “A lot. I like it a lot.” 

She stood without another word and he finally looked up at her. “What are you right about, Gloria?” His face was sad, but stoic and completely transformed when she responded.

“You should go home, Kristoff. And see for yourself what I’m right about.” She gave him a mischievous grin and patted his back gently as she left the diner. 


	16. Chapter 16

Kristoff sped through town, out to the country, and up the drive, nearly crashing into the back porch of his cabin as his truck skidded to a halt. He raced inside the cabin and his heart sank again. 

Empty, the cabin was empty. Then his eyes landed on the blankets. The note was gone. He burst through the cabin’s front door and sprinted up the path as fast as he could, snow soaking through his shoes, weighing him down even more. But he didn’t stop running until he burst through the kitchen door of the main house.

He heard a rustling from upstairs and rushed toward the noise. He took the steps three at a time, completely out of breath, but not willing to slow down.

He turned into the room Anna had been occupying to find it empty. When he turned around to continue his search, she was there. He scrubbed his eyes, wanting to be sure she wasn’t just a dream, a figment of his imagination. 

She spoke from the end of the hall “It’s over. With Hans. I broke it off and I broke his nose.”

He chuckled “Of course you did. You know you’re one of the toughest people I know.?” His eyes clouded over and he smiled widely at her. “I’m so glad you’re ok.” He choked on his words a little, “if something had happened to you…”

As she walked toward him, She looked into his eyes with reverence and passion and love. 

He took two giant strides and as they met in the middle, he asked her gently and sweetly “May I...can we...can I…” he turned his head, frustrated with his own ability to form a coherent thought.

Anna put her hand in his shoulder and lifted herself up on her tiptoes. She kissed him lightly on his cheek. 

His eyes went wide and his heart soared. He turned to her and wrapped her up in his arms pulling her close, kissing her deeply. 

She felt her knees go out from under her. Kristoff noticed the slackening of her body and bent to pick her up without breaking their kiss. 

When they finally pulled away, Anna put her mouth close to his ear and whispered: “I have something to show you.” He didn’t want to put her down, so she pointed the way, giggling as they turned sideways to fit through the doorway. 

She led him to a large room that was once a guest room. She hopped down out of his arms and grabbed something off the large window seat. 

She held it behind her back and made him close his eyes and hold out his hands.

Her hands brushed lightly on his as she handed him a large sheet of paper. 

It was his rendering of a master bedroom. And in pencil at the bottom, she’d written the location of the room they were standing in _.  _

“You’re going to stay to do the renovations?” He was fighting mixed emotions. Happy he’d be with her another 6 months..devastated already at the possibility of losing her in 6 months.

“Yeah. I'm still planning on doing the renovations.” She paused, “and I want to start here.” She twirled around in what would be the master bedroom.

“Six months till you sell?” His smile faded and his eyes welled up.

She walked slowly towards him, put her hand over his heart on his chest and her other hand on his cheek. “How would you feel if _we_ didn’t sell?” 

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised, clearly confused, she went on. “I was actually thinking that this place would make a wonderful home. A place that would be here...you know...always.”

Kristoff grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up. He spun her around and kissed her again. “Anna, “I love you. I love you so, so much.” He pulled her close, looked into her eyes, and whispered, “Always sounds just right.”


End file.
